Hide & Seek in Myka's Hair
by Mini Reyes
Summary: HG wants to play a game with Myka.


Hey fandom! Mini Reyes here (originally from the X Files fandom, but then travelled to the CSI fandom, and I have no found myself here due to a navigational issue ;) This story is set kinda AU (alternate universe) at the end of 4x1 and is my first crack at a Warehouse 13 fic, and an HG Myka fic.

Oh yeah SPOILERS for pretty much all of seasons 2-3, and kind of four, but not really since all I know of season four is the thing on Tumblr and Facebook.  
(Been re-edited)

* * *

"Let's play hide and seek," HG suggested.

Myka put down her book, and gave a look that just said 'R_eally?' _"No." She said firmly and then returned her attention the book in hand.

"And why not my Dear?" HG asked, her own book resting in her lap with the thumb in it to hold her page.

"Because you cheated last time," She said without looking up from the book, "you separated your conscious from your body, and your body was teaching high school literature while your conscience was in an orb... and when I finally found you, Pete wouldn't stop referring to you as a Pokémon for weeks after."

Helena had no idea what a 'Pokémon' was but decided not to comment on that, "Well in all honesty, you cheated before I did, because the time before that, you left the warehouse entirely and I had to employ Mrs Frederic's help in order to find you, and then I must say it took a lot of effort to get you to come back to the warehouse."

"Yeah, well," Myka put her head to the side like she always did when they were fighting, but not really fighting, "In the round before I left, you tried to destroy the world with the Minoan trident when you lost!" Myka countered.

"That statement does have elements of truth," Myka began to object but HG cut in, "Ah, let me finish Darling," She said, putting a finger up in the typical 'wait' stance, "but that was because _Pete _found me in Russia when you were looking for Artie- PETE!" Helena said, faking outrage, "I had expected you to find me, not Pete."

"Well I did find you in that school gym while we looking for that artefact that affected the wrestling team," Myka said, becoming slightly defensive.

"Yes, you did my Dear, a fine job you did I must say, but who was it that discovered me in my London home, way back when we first met?" Helena was now taunting her.

"Pete." Myka said sheepishly, "But that was only after you found the two of us in your home to begin with."

"Indeed, and I simply have to say that I found quite adorable that the two of you hid together in my house." Myka wanted to pretend that she didn't feel the challenge in the air of playing the game again, and so she returned to her book until her lover spoke again some minutes later, "So are we going to play?" She asked innocently.

Myka tossed the idea around her head for a bit, "Sure, okay, but- and this is a big but-"

"Oh I wouldn't say your butt is of a 'big' nature Darling," HG teased.

Myka saw Helena's sly smile and rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, "As I was saying, no CHEATING!"

"I promise I won't leave the B&B if you won't."

Myka thought about that for a second '_won't leave the B&B if I won't? What does _that _mean?'_ she briefly wondered, "Okay then…" She somewhat reluctantly, somewhat excitedly said.

"Then start counting Darling," HG said, shooting her a cheeky grin and putting her book down.

Myka picked up her book mark from beside her and placed it in the correct page, placing the book gently down on the coffee table and closed her eyes as she leant back against the couch, "One…two…three…" She started counting and tried to hear where the woman was walking to, but she couldn't even hear as she left the room.

Myka sighed; she'd been walking around the B&B for hours now. She'd thoroughly checked each and every room, including the attic, basement and shed but to no success.

She had long ago given up on looking covertly for her friend, and was now openly searching every minuscule space for the sneaky woman.

Pete was just unfortunate enough to pass the cranky Myka, "Hey Myka," He said, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"PETE!" Myka yelled and the man bolted like a child being scolded by his mother, even though he was fairly sure he hadn't touched any artefacts lately.

Myka chased after him, and neither noticed Artie coming through the front door.

"HEY! No running indoors or you'll be doing inventory for a week!" Artie yelled after the two, only briefly wondering what was going on this time before deciding that it was probably best if he didn't know.

Myka caught up to Pete and pushed him into the hallway wall, "Where is HG?!" Myka yelled.

Pete put his hands up in surrender, "Uh…Uh…" Myka raised her fist as if to punch him, and Pete saw Myka's hair move. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of the blue shirt that HG was so fond of wearing, "IN YOUR HAIR!" He cried and tensed, waiting to be punched even though he knew it wouldn't _really _hurt.

"Really, Pete? In my hair? Do you have any idea how that sounds?"

"No, really Myka, have you seen how crazy your hair is lately?!" He said and then ducked out of her hands and ran down the hall to the relative safety of Claudia's room.

* * *

Hehe, I had some idle time in Math and English today, and then I spontaneously came up with this little idea.


End file.
